roblox_homefandomcom-20200216-history
Islands
Islands are locations that players may spawn at or travel to (or both) where resources may be gathered. The Arch The Arch '''is a small, rocky island, located near the Border. It features, as the name may suggest, a singular stone arch rising out of the sea, with some small extrusions at each end. The island contains few resources, but is a notable source of Gold Ore. Bauxite Ore and Hematite Ore also appear on the island, though in lesser amounts. The Sun Stone rests on top of the Arch, and a Potion Recipe is present in the small cave on the left side. The Arch is not a spawning island, and as such, must be reached by boat. Bay Island '''Bay Island '''is a large, mountainous island, located near the Border. It features lots of tall and short pine trees scattered around a massive, snow-capped rocky spire. The spire is home to Stone deposits, with Gold Ore, Salt and Bauxite Ore further up in an alcove, along with a Potion Recipe. Below the spire, in the valley, there are sources of Cassiterite Ore and Copper Ore around some Stone, very near the spawn point. On the hill above the ores is the Pale Stone, and a Potion Recipe leaning against it. Also around the forested areas are wild sources of Cotton and Hemp, which make early shipwrighting significantly easier. Near the spawn there are also a few Dandelion patches. At the base of the spire, on a raised ledge accessible via a naturally-formed ladder, there are some trees, a Hemp patch, and a few Carrot patches. Behind where players spawn are two beaches leading to two separated grassy areas, one of which is home to a large rock formation with Coal Ore and Hematite Ore. On the beach in front of the rock are two sources of Clay. On the opposite beach, there is a small forest containing Potato plants and a nearby Cotton source. Berry Island '''Berry Island is a tiny, grassy island, located near Bay Island and Jungle Island. It features a single hill with a cave containing Copper Ore and many small oak trees and Blackberry bushes surrounding it. On top of the hill is a Cassiterite Ore deposit, some small oak trees, and a Potion Recipe along with two Blackberry bushes. Berry Island is not a spawning island, and as such, must be reached by boat, or by swimming over from nearby Small Island, which is a spawning island. Desert Archipelago The Desert Archipelago is a series of four clustered islands, located close to the Border, near Desert Island. The four islands are mostly unique in appearance, size, and flora. * The small rocky island has a single Gold Ore deposit on its hill, and two Coconut trees on the beach, as well as a Potion Recipe by the ore. * The small sandy island has a Cactus patch. * The long island with the layered sandstone arch has a spread-out Cactus patch, as well as three Banana trees on the beach. There is a Gold Ore deposit partially embedded in the back of the arch. * The rocky arch island has a single Coconut tree, and two Sugarcane patches along the waterside. None of the islands are spawning islands, as such, must be reached by boat. Desert Island Desert Island is a medium-sized arid island, close to the Border near The Desert Archipelago and somewhat near Jungle Island. The island is largely flat, with three rocky cliffs of layered sandstone amongst dunes of sand. The flattest region contains many Cactus patches, as well as some Sugarcane near the sea and three Banana trees. The rock on the dunes has two Stones. The tallest mesa features little except three Stones and a Potion Recipe. The small, dark mesa contains a Hematite Ore deposit and a Coal Ore deposit. The rocky beach below has two Coconut trees as well as some Sugarcane along the back. The game's only source of Dragonstongue grows at the base, tucked into a small cave with only a sliver of an entrance. The nearby sandy hill has a Cactus patch, as well as two Stones and the Steadfast Stone. Desert Island is not a spawning island, and as such, must be reached by boat. Small Island Small Island '''is the smallest of the spawning islands, located beside Berry Island. It features a small grassy field next to a rocky hill. The hill has a single Stone deposit, good for beginners, and a Water spring. The field has two small oak trees and one Apple oak tree, along with three Tomato vines and two Wheat patches of 12 Wheat each. Snow Island '''Snow Island '''is a medium-sized spawning island, found near the Border far away from the other islands. It features a snowy plain with a large icy arch of stone connecting two mountains. A smaller arch branches off to a cliff rising from the seafloor. Tall and short pine trees dot the terrain around the island. The mountain is mostly barren, except for a small Bloodroot patch around the back of the island's backmost arch. In the plains below, Spice Leaf patches are sprinkled around a tall pine. A cave containing a waterfall and Water spring along with two Iron Ore veins. A Potion Recipe sits perhaps a little too close to the base of the waterfall, on a rock nearby. By hopping up the rocks next to the waterfall, players can reach a larger second level of the cave, with an exit leading out to the small arch cliff. The cliff contains one small pine tree, a Stone deposit, and the Guardian Stone. Jungle Island '''Jungle Island is by far the largest and most densely-forested island in the game. It is a spawning island, with the spawn on the coast near the spire. Scattered across the whole island are several types of plant, most notably Orange trees, as well as Pineapple patches, Hemp patches, and Dandelions. Leek sprigs can be found growing on the island stretch near the smaller mountain. The spire is the largest mountain on the island, and it features a large cove underneath where Red Mushrooms grow. Nestled within one patch is a Potion Recipe. A small ledge near the ceiling of the cove also grows Glowing Mushrooms. The mountain itself is covered in large and small jungle trees, as well as one Orange tree. The very peak of the spire is a small grove containing two Gold Ore veins and a Bloodroot patch. Facing the horizon near the edge is the Verdant Stone. The smaller mountain is home to a large cave, guarded by trees, with a Potion Recipe in some clovers. A Bauxite Ore resides on the side overlooking the sea, and above, two Hematite Ore veins can be found on the peak. The cave is unreachable unless one builds a ladder or stairs using Building Pieces. In the center of the island is a large beach, with a grassy clearing in the middle hosting the Deephart Tree. The Deephart is an enormous jungle tree, slightly taller than the spire, with Brown Mushrooms growing amongst its roots and glow-worms crawling along its length. A windy path of bark leads up the tree, with access to both large branches, and the top leading into a tiny room formed from the leaves of the tree. In one of the alcoves formed by the overlain branches, the game's only legendary bow Quicksilver can be found. At Deephart's base is a bluer-than-usual patch of water which is actually a freshwater lake. Water can be drawn from the lake like any source spring, and several Fish can be found swimming around in the lake. The fish are somewhat hard to kill, but landing a hit with your bare hands will always kill it. Alternatively, a Fishing Net is extremely helpful in trapping the fish and making them easier to kill--assuming they jump into it. Lastly, in the bay, there are two large rock formations which both contain Stones and Salt Ore. Meadow Island Meadow Island 'is a small, temperate island located near Jungle Island and Bay Island. It features a horseshoe-shaped plain of flat grass, with two small rocky hills. No ore or Stone is present on the island, but there is an abundance of flora, and the Moon Stone is found on top of the tallest hill. By the other hill is a Potion Recipe. There are three Lavender fields, two Corn patches, three Rice patches, and two Rye patches. All of these plants are unique to Meadow Island, meaning anyone who wants certain recipes must come here eventually. Meadow Island is not a spawning island, and as such, must be reached by boat. Volcano Island '''Volcano Island '(or '''The Volcano) is a medium-sized island made entirely of basalt and black sand, located near the Border close to Snow Island. It is devoid of features save the pool of lava in the caldera, and three Copper Ore on the nearby hill, along with a Potion Recipe. The Ward Stone rests just above the lava.Category:Locations